


Cat

by badwolfkaily



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 1950s, AU, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Carol - Freeform, F/F, carol au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: Some people change your life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine the movie Carol and now put Cat and Kara in it.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s the winter of 1952 in Central City and the young shop girl Kara Danvers is awoken by her alarm on a very particularly cold morning. Sighing and pulling herself out of bed nonetheless, she manages to somehow make her way to her wood stove where she lights it and hopes it’ll warm her apartment quickly. Warming her hands on the crackling fire for just a minute till the sleep is somewhat shaken from her eyes. She brushes her teeth and goes to the window to see her boyfriend Jimmy Olsen on his bicycle on the street below.

 

Opening the window and smiling down at him, “I like your scribbles.”

 

Jimmy looks to the chalk drawings on the ground behind him and just laughs and decides to play along, “Yeah, I’ve been busy. I don’t know how you do it.”

 

Kara smiles from above and wraps her arms around herself tighter to fight off the cold, “What?”

 

“Manage to look like a million bucks so early in the morning.”

 

Shaking her head Kara smirks, “I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

 

Kara Danvers dressed and ready to meet the day locks her apartment door behind her and bounds down the steps and out to greet Jimmy where she kisses him on the cheek, sliding onto the back of his bicycle. While on her way to work he seems more into making conversation then she does, “So I go the schedules in the mail. You listening to me?”

 

“Yes, I’m listening, you got the schedules.”

 

“There’s two sailings to France in June and one in July.”

 

Kara isn’t that impressed and not very sure if she feels like she’s up to it but she responds with a unenthusiastic, “Wow.”

 

Jimmy pedals on through the park and passed a pond waiting for more than a simple wow, “So what do you think?”

 

“I think...I think it’s too cold and I can’t think straight,” she just laughs and hopes it’ll put him off her answer for awhile.

 

“Alright, let’s get you warmed up.”

 

As they enter work at a department store the guard hands them all santa hats stated that they’re compliments from management on account of the season. Jimmy tries to make conversation with Kara but she only acts uninterested as it is. Leaning down to kiss her on the cheek, “Well, I’ve gotta open the floor, I’ll see you later.”

 

Kara just smiles and waves him a goodbye as she puts her santa hat on and heads off to her department for work. She works in the toy department so many dolls for little girls and yet what really catches her attention is the train set that goes around and around all day. Customers are trickling in now, having to get their children their presents before Christmas comes. Kara stands at the counter waiting patiently like a good little store clerk her eyes wandering through the mess of people. That is until her gaze falls on a older blonde woman in a fur coat across the store standing at the train set, her brown gloves held in one hand. The train set turns off as she accidently brushes the on/off switch and she immediately looks up to meet Kara’s gaze. It’s like through all of time and space they were meant to have their gazes meet across a busy room out of all the people. Their silent staring contest is interrupted as a woman holding her daughters asks Kara where the women’s restroom is.

 

Breaking her gaze from the older woman Kara smiles reluctantly at the woman, “Oh, if you head back to the elevator and take a right you can’t miss it.”

 

“Thank you!”

 

Rushing to look back to see if the woman is still there Kara is disappointed to see she’s moved on. A few minutes later while she’s trying to arrange a display case a pair of gloves are placed on the counter, “I was wondering if you could help me find a gift for my son.”

 

“Oh? What would you have in mind.”

 

The blonde woman goes to light up a cigarette but Kara interrupts her, “I’m sorry, you’re not allowed to smoke on the sales floor.”

 

Sighing the blonde woman lowers the cigarette from her mouth, “I’m sorry, shopping makes me nervous.”

 

“That’s alright, working here makes me nervous.”

 

“What did you want for a present when you were a kid?”

 

Kara smiles and looks in the distance, “A train set.”

 

The blonde woman smirks, “Really?” Kara nods happily, “Do you know much about train sets?”

 

Enthusiastically Kara points to the train set she saw her at earlier, “I do, we actually just got a new model in last week. It’s hand built and hand painted, it’s limited edition, one of 5000. You may have seen it earlier over by the elevators. I would show you but I’m sort of confined to this desk.”

 

The older woman looks over to the train set from earlier and contemplates it, “Do you ship?”

 

“Special delivery. You could have it in two or three days. They’d even assemble it for you.”

 

Smirking the woman makes up her mind, “Well, that’s that. Sold,” they just stare at each other for a minute until the older woman speaks up, “So should I pay now?”

 

Completely flustered Kara turns to the paperwork behind her, “Oh, yes, of course. Um…” she steadily fills out all the information needed before asking, “We’ll need your account details and your shipping address.”

 

“Of course. I love Christmas. Wrapping presents and all that. And then somehow you wind up overcooking the turkey anyway,” scribbling her final signature she confidently slides the paperwork over and says, “Done. Where’d you learn so much about train sets?”

 

“Oh, I read. Too much, probably.”

 

Kara hands her the receipt, “Well that’s refreshing. Thank you. Merry Christmas.”

 

Kara smiles her megawatt smile and responds with her own, “Merry Christmas.”

 

The blonde woman turns and walks away, Kara’s gaze following her every inch of the way as the woman stops a few steps from the counter and spins around and points to her own head, “I like the hat.”

 

And then she turns and resumes her exit of the store but she’s left Kara clutching her clipboard and her gaze unable to turn away from where this beautiful woman once stood. Kara is hypnotized and can’t quite understand why she’s so drawn to a woman she just met. Finally breaking her gaze she goes to process the information and notices that the woman left one of her gloves on the counter. Snatching it up Kara isn’t quite sure whether she should go run after that woman or hold onto it. But settles with the only logical thing being she should mail it to the address she just left with her. One things for sure though, this woman has sparked something inside of Kara she never knew was there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara didn't know where her life was going but she did know she wanted to see Cat Grant again.

Kara goes out on a date with James later going to see a movie and then ends up at a bar with him and his friends. His friend Phil talks about how employment is a curse and his little brother Dannie talks about how he works for the Central City Times.

 

Phil reaches into his bag and pulls out a camera, “Oh, Kara, before I get too drunk to remember…”

 

Kara smiles with glee and reaches over to pluck the camera from Phil’s grasp, “You did it? It’s fixed?”

 

“He said it was a cinch, no sweat.”

 

“Thank you so much Phil!”

 

Dannie looks at her surprised, “So you like taking pictures?”

 

James nurses his beer and snarkily butts in, “She’s more excited about taking pictures than she is about sailing with me to Europe.”

 

Kara just smirks and takes a picture of the boys with her newly fixed camera as they continue to talk and drink and laugh. An hour or so later they decide to head out, Phil and James are definitely drunk, falling down and laughing on the sidewalk drunk.

 

Dannie the smart brother or so Kara has dubbed him stops and thinks for a moment, “Say, Kara, you should stop by the Times for dinner sometime. I work nights, so...I have a pal who’s a junior photo editor. He loves to pontificate. I’ll introduce you.”

 

“Really? Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

And shortly after that Kara manages to drag James home where he quickly passes out on her bed and yet here she is sitting at a kitchen table unable to take her eyes away from the blonde woman’s address and her left behind gloves, the blonde woman who signed her name as  _ Cat Grant _ .

 

After much deliberation Kara manages to get it sealed and addressed in an envelope big enough to mail Cat’s gloves back to her. Almost sadly walking it through the cold to the mail drop of at the corner. Fearing that if she mail’s it off now then the link between them would disappear and that would be that. But she manages to let it go and surely enough the next day it’s delivered to Cat’s house. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Cat Grant sits brushing her young son, Carter’s hair while they wait for his father to come pick him up.

 

“Mommy, can you come skating too.”

 

Cat looks at him solemnly, “I wish I could, darling.”

 

“Hey little man!”

 

Jumping up Carter runs and jumps into his dad’s arms, “Daddy, I want mom to come!”

 

“Oh, you do, do ya?”

 

Slightly disgusted Cat just sits there still as she watches Carter with his father, “You’re early.”

 

Her husband just smiles and tosses the mail on the counter, “Mail came,” the glove among the letters.

 

“Carol asked about you.”

 

“I’ve always liked Carol, give her my best.”

 

He sighs, “I’d like if you’d be there.”

 

And she just looks up at him, “Sorry, Henry, I have plans.”

 

“Mommy wants to give Aunt Lois some presents.”

 

Henry looks at her with disappointed and rubs Carter’s back, “You’ve been seeing a lot of Aunt Lois lately, haven’t you kido?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He looks at Cat disappointed, “With mommy.”

 

Frustrated Cat glares at him, “I’ll see if I can rearrange with Lois.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Well, I told the customer that the package would arrive by Christmas Eve. By what we’ve been told three days should be plenty of time.”

 

“It should’ve been delivered this afternoon.”

 

“Oh. So it arrived, she signed for it?”

 

The man just looks at Kara, “It arrived.”

 

“Thanks,” Kara turns and walks back out to her work station on the sales floor and begins assisting customers all the while unable to keep her mind off what Cat’s reaction would be to receiving her gloves back in the mail. Already talking about her with her first name like they’ve met more than once.

 

She hears a call from her supervisor, “Ms. Danvers, over here right now please,” snapping her fingers at Kara while holding the telephone in her other hand.

 

“I’m sorry, would you excuse me?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Kara rushes over and takes the phone from her disapproving supervisor, “Hello?”

 

“So it was you,” came Cat’s satisfied purr through the phone as she tries to cook dinner and hold the phone between her ear and shoulder.

 

“Oh, hello Mrs. Grant. Did you receive the train set all right?”

 

“I did. Yes. And the gloves. Thank you so much. You’re a star for sending them. I just wanted to say thank you really.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Well, what I wanted to say was--do you get a lunch hour there? Well, let me take you to lunch. It’s the least I can do.”

 

Kara stands there sheepishly in her santa hat looking down at the ground, “Yes, well, I...Of course, but you really don’t have to.”

 

A hurried, “I’m free tomorrow,” rushes from Cat’s mouth.

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Do you know Scotty’s on Madison?”

 

“No, hold on,” Kara reaches for a pad and paper, “Um. all right.”

 

Kara scribbles the directions down with a giddiness and nervousness she never knew she could feel just from having lunch with a beautiful married woman.

 

“Until then Kara.”

 

“Goodbye.”

 

Kara puts the phone down and looks at the paper in her hands a smile creeping up her lips and the moment is ruined by the glare from her supervisor standing there with her arms crossed, waiting for her to get back to work. Which Kara quickly does, the faster the rest of the day goes the quicker tomorrow will come and she can see Cat again. Her heart pounds in her chest at the thought of it. Yes, tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What a strange girl you are. Flung out of space."

It’s a chilly day out but the sun still shines, Kara smiles to herself as she watches Cat bundled in her fur coat waltz across the street. As soon as they greet each other Kara blushes and follows Cat’s lead as a waiter seats them in a red leather booth. He hands them menus but Cat already knows what she wants, “I’ll have the creamed spinach over poached eggs. And a dry martini with an olive.”

 

Kara seems speechless and unprepared and so nervous so she hands the waiter back the menu, “I’ll have the same.”

 

“The meal or the drink.”

 

“Um, all of it. Thank you.”

 

The waiter nods and walks away leaving the two of them alone together finally, Cat pulls out a cigarette and offers one to Kara who can only muster a polite, “Yes, please,” and gently takes one allowing Cat to light it for her.

 

Silently staring at each other for a few months smoking their cigarettes it’s Cat who breaks the silence blowing out a puff of smoke, “So what kind of name is Danvers?”

 

“It’s Norman. It’s changed, it was originally…”

 

“It’s very original. And your first name…”

 

“Kara.”

 

“Kara Danvers, it’s lovely.”

 

“And yours?”

 

“Cat, short for Catherine.”

 

Kara just soaks her in completely enraptured, “Cat.”

 

Kara loves the way her name sounds on her tongue, it’s like it’s infused with magic, the magic of a name. But the magic is cut short when the waiter returns with their martini’s. Both taking a sip, Kara licks her lips, not one for drinking alcoholic beverages much.

 

“So I bet you thought it was a man who mailed you back your gloves.”

 

“Hmm. I did. Thought it might’ve been a man in the ski department.”

 

Kara smiles at that, “I’m sorry.”

“No, I was delighted. I doubt very much I would’ve gone to lunch with him.”

 

Cat runs her hand through her hair and Kara’s heart flutters, “Oh...your perfume, it’s very nice.”

 

“Thank you, Henry bought me a bottle years ago, before we were married, and I’ve been wearing it ever since.”

 

“Henry is your husband?”

 

“Mm-hmm. Well, technically, we… we are divorcing.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Cat puts out her cigarette in the ashtray to her left and clears her throat, “And do you live alone, Kara Danvers?”

 

Kara chuckles, “I do, well, there’s James. He’d like to live with me. Oh, no, it’s nothing like that. I mean, he’d like to marry me.”

 

Cat looks at her with almost a need in her eyes for Kara’s answer to be no, “I see. And would you like to marry him?”

 

“I barely even know what to order for lunch,” and Kara’s smile fades as she takes a puff of her cigarette as they’re once again sat in silence staring at each other.

 

“And your meals,” comes the waiter, finally.

 

They both say a ‘thank you’ and are left alone again, Cat glances at Kara before grabbing for her spoon, “So what do you do on Sunday’s?”

 

Already digging into her soup Kara takes a bite and smiles to herself, “Nothing in particular, you?”

 

“Oh, nothing lately. If you’d like to come visit me sometime, you’re welcome to,” and there Cat is jumping to the point, “At least there’s some pretty country around where I live. Would you like to come visit me this Sunday?”

 

If you look hard enough you’d see Cat’s insecurity at rejection flash across her face as she asks Kara that.

 

“Yes,” Kara just chuckles softly and goes back to eating her soup.

 

“What a strange girl you are.”

 

“Why?”

 

Cat sips from her martini, “Flung out of space,” then chuckles to herself.

 

Kara’s face brightens with a smile and they finish the rest of their meal as they indulge in idle chit chat. Cat insists on paying the bill and Kara just blushes at how the blonde radiates confidence and class. They grab their coats and scarves and exchange plans for Kara’s visit before Cat is saying Au Revoir and off across the street. Kara watches as she gets in a car with another woman and she can’t help but wonder who that woman is to Cat. But the other woman is completely forgotten as Cat turns around in her car seat and waves goodbye to her.

 

~*~*~*~

 

“Maybe I shouldn’t show up?” Cat sighs from the passenger seat.

 

The brunette that picked her up speaks up from behind the wheel, “If you don’t then I’ll be blamed for it. Just bare with it….so you want to tell me about her?”

 

“Kara? She returned my gloves.”

 

“And?”

 

“And if you don’t get us out of this traffic soon, I won’t have to worry about any damned party.”

 

Half an hour later Cat is pulling up with her brunette friend, Lois, to her engagement, “Please come in with me, just for a minute.”

 

Lois scoffs, “Don’t even start. You’re the one who canceled on us.”

 

“I know. I know. I’m going, I’m going,” Cat shuts her car door behind her, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Call me later.”

 

Cat sighs and makes her way into the house where Henry and her in-laws are holding a party. She has to make with the small talk, try not to get herself drunk off too many martini’s, force herself to a dance with Henry as his mother glares at her. And try to steal herself away to have a smoke out on the porch.

 

Meanwhile, Kara is writing in her planner Cat’s address and the meeting time and she stares down at Cat’s name and longs for Sunday to come already.

  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can't stop thinking about Cat and vice versa.

Kara decides to take Dannie up on his offer one night and stops by the “Times” one night to distract her from wanting to see Cat again. He shows her into his office and flicks on the light, “Don’t worry about breaking anything if you pick it up. What are your pictures like?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. Not very good, probably.”

 

Dannie chuckles, “No what are they pictures of?”

 

“Birds, trees, windows. Anything, really.”

 

Kara goes around the room inspecting all of Dannie’s many cameras while he pops open some cold bottles of beer.

 

“What do you write about?”

 

Kara smiles as she picks up a big old camera and looks through it at him.

 

“People,” is all Dannie says and he hands her a beer.

 

Placing the camera down Kara takes the bottle, “I always feel funny taking pictures of people like it’s some sort of…”

 

“Invasion of privacy?”

 

“Yeah,” Kara sits on the edge of Dannie’s desk and takes a swig off her beer.

 

Dannie sits on a chair across from her taking a sip of his beer too, “Well, all of us, we have affinities for people. We like certain people. You like certain people, right?”

 

Kara just shrugs, “Sometimes.”

 

“And you don’t like others and you don’t know why you are attracted to some people and not others. The only thing you really know is you either are attracted or you’re not. It’s like physics--bouncing off each other like pinballs.”

 

Kara looks around the office, “Well, things aren’t always as simple as a bunch of pinballs reacting off of each other.”

 

Dannie sighs, “Oh...some things don’t even react, but everything is alive,” setting his bottle down he cautiously stands and walks towards her and cups her cheek and leans in and kisses her.

 

She does kiss back but only to see if it makes her feel anything, if it can make her forget Cat, “You shouldn’t.”

 

“Why? Did you mind?”

 

Kara just shakes her head and heads to the door, “No. I have to go.”

 

“Come back tomorrow?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Wednesday?”

 

Grabbing her coat Kara goes for the door, “I don’t know, maybe.”

 

And out the door she goes leaving Dannie alone with himself and feeling slightly ashamed.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Meanwhile, Cat returns home with Henry, looking for her keys in her purse, “Here, I got this,” he holds up his old house key and goes to open the front door for her.

 

“Oh, thanks….Thanks for staying sober and driving me home. Good night, Henry,” Cat leans in and kisses Henry on the cheek.

 

Henry reaches out a hand and grabs Cat’s arm only to stop her for a moment, “Cat. Come to my parents’ house for Christmas. We had a good time tonight.”

 

“It was one night, Henry.”

 

“I don’t like the idea of you being alone.”

 

Cat shakes her head, “I’m not alone. I have Carter and Lo..”

 

“Lois. There’s always Lois.”

 

“Lois and I were over long before you and I were over, Henry. I’ll have Carter packed and ready for you at 4:00 on Christmas Eve.”

 

Cat turns and stops in the doorway, hand poised to close the door, Henry just stares at her with a reserved coldness, “It shouldn’t be like this.”

 

And she just stares back from the doorway, “I know,” she closes the door in his face.

 

She finds Carter fast asleep on the couch, picking him up and placing a kiss on his forehead as she carries him to bed, “My special boy,” the nanny only watches and Cat stops and turns towards her, “Goodnight, Florence.”

 

Florence leaves and Cat carries Carter up to his bed, placing him gently under the blankets and kissing him goodnight before heading downstairs to grab herself another drink. Finally Cat gets a chance to turn on the little train set that was delivered to her from Kara’s shop. Turning it on she takes a sip of her drink as she stares at it going around in circles and her tired mind slips back to Kara.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

The next day Kara finds herself waiting on the sidewalk, James following behind her, “Where’s this place at?”

 

“I don’t know, in the country I think. Oh, there’s my ride!”

 

Kara puts her hand up to wave at Cat as she drives up in her fancy car to park alongside the curb, Cat smiles as she reaches over and pushes open the passenger side door. Kara gets in and before she can close the door James puts his hand on the door and looks in at Cat, “Hi.”

 

“Hello,” Cat reaches over Kara and extends her hand to James, “I’m Cat Grant.”

 

Shaking Cat’s hand, “James Olsen. Glad to meet you.”

 

Cat relaxes back into her seat as she lets go of his, “Likewise.”

 

“Kara speaks very highly of you.”

 

Cat just smiles, “Well, that’s swell.”

 

“So you’ll get her back safe and sound?”

 

And Cat just gives him a two fingered salute and a smile that just says she’s going to steal his girlfriend away. James shuts the door closed and smiles at Kara through the window, “Love you.”

 

Kara can’t bring herself to say it back and just smiles and then looks away and then back at him and mouths a, “bye,” before they start to drive off.

 

James just stands there and watches his girlfriend drive off with this woman she just met to spend Christmas with her instead of him and he’s completely oblivious to how Kara possibly doesn’t feel the same towards him.

 

Cat and Kara drive silently but content, Kara’s heart beats so fast in her chest with nervousness that leaves her wondering if Cat can hear it from the other side of the car. Cat with her eyes on the road and her confidence breaks the silence, “I think I see snow. Wouldn’t that be lovely? I love snow, it always makes it feel like Christmas.”

 

And she just smiles at Kara and Kara bashfully smiles back trying to sneak little glances at Cat as they drive. Cat reaches and turns on the radio and Kara just feels content to be there with her as they drive listening to the light music and neither one of them speaking. It doesn’t feel so awkward anymore for Kara, just being with Cat makes things seem so much brighter, and makes her feel so much braver.

  



	5. Chapter 5

Kara felt like her and Cat had been stuck in a moment in time she never wanted to end. They stopped for a Christmas tree and Kara loaded the film into her camera as she watched Cat from the car. It was snowing and Kara paused her hand at the door handle before stepping out of the car. Aiming her camera at Cat she admired her behind the lense before she took a picture. And smiling softly as she ducked her head bashfully at being caught by Cat taking her picture.

 

It wasn’t long before Cat paid for the tree and had one of the men squeeze it into her car, right down the middle it laid. Separating Cat and Kara on their drive back to Cat’s house. Pulling up to the house Kara marveled at how huge the place was compared to her little apartment. Cat’s voice came amused from the other side of the tree, “Are you still with me?”

 

Kara chuckled, “Yes.”

 

Cat honked the horn and from inside the house Carter yelled, “Mommy!”

 

The housemaid and caretaker not far behind him, “Carter! Let’s go get your mommy.”

 

Running from the house, the caretaker not too far behind him he ran into his mother’s arms, “Mommy you’re home!”

 

“Hello, my darling,” Cat scooped him up into her arms and hugged him tightly in the falling snow, “Guess what I brought you. I bet you’ll never guess.”

 

Kara followed shyly behind Cat holding Carter into the house, nodding quietly to the housemaid as she crossed the threshold. Dinner was sat on the counters and Cat thanked the maid and sent her away for the day. While Cat and Carter decorated the Christmas tree Kara awkwardly prepared a tray with sugar cookies and tea that the maid had left for her. Kara quite enjoyed having dinner with Cat and Carter eating till she couldn’t eat anymore. Well except for those sugar cookies and she smiled at the Christmas tree Cat had decorated with Carter earlier. It made her feel at home in a place that surely wasn’t her home. 

 

Was it weird that Kara wished this could be her family even though they had just met? Carter fell asleep on the couch and as Cat put him to bed Kara found herself drawn to the piano adjacent to the living room. Her fingers itched to play and so she did which is where Cat found her when she came back down stairs. Cat found the piano music relaxing, no one had touched it in years and while Kara played she began wrapping Carter’s Christmas presents. Always a silence between them but who needs words when they could communicate through their eyes. Kara played and Cat wrapped presents until Cat broke that silence, “Were those pictures of me you were taking at the tree lot?”

 

Kara stopped playing and blushed, “I’m sorry. I should have asked.”

 

“Oh, don’t apologize.”

“I’ve just been trying...well, I’ve got a friend that told me I should be more interested in humans.”

 

Cat just laughs from her spot on the floor as she rips another piece of tape off for the wrapping paper, “And how’s that going?”

 

Kara smiles, “It’s going well, actually,” her gaze lingers on Cat until her hands find the piano keys and she starts playing once again.

 

“Good, I’m glad.”

 

And as Kara continues to play Cat can’t seem to take her eyes off of her, she’s drawn to her, so she stands and walks over to stand behind Kara. Hands resting on her shoulders Kara pauses her playing as Cat says, “That’s beautiful.

 

Kara gulps and continues playing, Cat’s touch lingers until she slides her hands slowly off her shoulders.

 

“Is that what you want to be, a photographer?”

 

“Yes, I mean if I have any talent for it.”

 

Cat walks over and grabs her cigarettes, putting it to her lips she lights it and blows a puff of smoke before she continues, “Isn’t that something other people let you know you have? And all you can do is keep working. Use what feels right. Throw away the rest.”

 

“I suppose so.”

 

Cat sits in a chair and smiles at Kara, “Will you show me your work sometime?”

 

“Sure, I mean I haven’t sold anything or even shown a picture to someone who could buy one. I don’t even have a decent camera. But they’re all at my place, under the sink, mostly.”

 

“Invite me round.”

 

Cat stands and as she goes back to wrapping the present on the floor she hears the front door open and looks with panic on her face. Grabbing her shoes she runs to the door, “Henry, what’s wrong?”

 

He turns and from the staircases, “Nothing. Does there need to be a problem for me to visit my wife?” 

 

He notices Kara on the piano and looks back at Cat with disappointment, Cat and Henry go to the kitchen as Kara awkwardly waits in the living room. Kara picks up on their conversation and tries to not listen.

 

“That’s not fair, Henry. We agreed that Carter would stay with me until Christmas Eve.”

 

Kara sneaks a glance and can see Henry laying on the kitchen floor as he tries to fix something under the sink.

 

“What do you suggest I do? Do you think I prefer going off to West Palm Beach for the holidays? It’s all mother’s idea.”

 

Cat sighs, “I’m not ready, he’s not packed. He’s asleep upstairs in bed. What about my Christmas with my son?”

 

“I’m sorry Cat, the flights in the morning. And do you think I’ve packed already? Goddamn it!”

 

Henry stands frustrated with the sink and with Cat and walks out to Kara, “How do you know my wife?”

 

“Henry, please.”

 

Kara responds quickly, “I work at Frankenberg’s, sir, the department store. 

 

“I ordered a gift from her desk. I forgot my glove, she returned it, and I thanked her.”

 

Henry just stares at Kara before he turns to go back to the kitchen, “Well, that’s bold.”

 

“Can I do anything?” Kara timidly asks Cat noting her distress and the awkwardness of the situation.

 

“Just leave it be.”

 

Cat walks away and wakes Carter and gets him dressed and packed and sends him on his way with Henry with a hug and a kiss. Henry tries to get Cat to come with them but she refuses.

 

“What is the plan? I put nothing past women like you, Cat.”

 

“Well, you married a woman like me.”

 

She tries to push past him but accidentally knocks him on the ground, standing to his feet quickly he angrily points at her, “If you don’t get in that car with us right now….”

 

“Then what? It’s over?”

 

He stands down, “Goddamn you. You were never cruel.”

 

She reaches her hand out to him but he smacks it away, “Henry…” she tries to apologize but he gets in the car.

 

Sighing she goes back inside and Kara looks at her feeling like she’s intruding, “I should call a cab.”

 

Cat reaches for her cigarettes but finds them gone, “Just when you think things couldn’t get any worse you run out of cigarettes.”

 

“Tell me where to go and I can go out and buy you some.”

 

“You don’t have to go out into the middle of the night to buy me cigarettes. I’m fine. There’s a train at 8:30. I’ll drive you to the station.”

 

Kara nods and grabs her coat and she and Cat now in an awkward silence pile into Cat’s car and she drives her to the station. Where Kara gets on a train back home and she cries. She cries for Cat, she cries for herself, and she cries just because she needs to. Once she gets back home she picks up the ringing phone which happens to have Cat on the other end, “Hello?”

 

Cat sits sadly on the other line, “I was horrible. Earlier. Will you forgive me?”

 

“Yes, I mean...I mean…”

 

“Then will you...Would you let me come see you tomorrow evening?”

 

Kara thinks about it for a minute, “All right. Yes. I want to know...I think...I mean, I want to ask you things, but I’m not sure that you want that.”

 

Cat presses the receiver to her mouth closer, “Ask me things. Please.”

 

Kara pauses for a minute but realizes Cat has already hung up and she goes to bed that night unsure and yet hopeful for Cat to come visit her tomorrow.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is discovering herself and Cat is losing herself.

The next day Cat goes to see her divorce lawyer and is met with bad news, “Henry has sought an injunction which denies you any access to Carter until the hearing.”

 

“What?”

 

“And I’m afraid Henry has changed his mind about joint custody. He wants sole custody of Carter.”

 

Cat takes a seat, “We’ve already reached an agreement on custody. What’s this all about?”

 

“They’re filing papers on the 29th in District Family Court for the, uh, permanent custody petition.”

 

“Can he do this? Is it right?”

 

“I don’t know if it’s right, but it’s legal.”

 

“On what grounds?

 

Her divorce lawyer puts his classes on the desk, “Listen, let’s wait till after Christmas…”

 

“Fred, on what grounds?”

 

“They’re petitioning the judge to consider a morality clause.”

 

“A morality…What the hell does that mean?”

 

Fred chuckles, “Okay. I won’t mince words with you. Lois Lane. Also, they’re suggesting similar associations with….Well, they’re alleging evidence of a pattern of behavior.”

 

“Evidence of a pattern? Lois is Carter’s godmother. Lois---” a moment of realization dawns on Cat, “If he can’t have me, I can’t have Carter. That’s what…”

 

“I’m sorry, but they seem serious.”

 

“When is the custody hearing?”

 

“It’s hard to say with the holidays and a backlog.”

 

“Your best guess, Fred.”

 

“Not before March. Maybe middle of April.”

 

Cat stares at him, “Can I see him?”

 

“Not...Let me put it this way. It wouldn’t be advisable under…”

 

“At school? In an office?”

 

“The issues isn’t where, necessarily. Cat, these are serious allegations. Forcing contact before the hearing. You risk inviting further scrutiny concerning your conduct.”

 

“My conduct? Jesus Christ. I’m his mother, for God’s sake. Morality clause. I see.”

 

“Do you?”

 

“No. There’s nothing moral about keeping Carter from me.”

 

Cat wants to cry but holds it in, “Good day, Fred,” she leaves and finds herself solemnly walking the street of New York, a cigarette in hand.

 

Across town Kara is in a record store looking for a specific record which she finally purchases and she goes to join James outside who walks his bike along with her, “You should stop by for Christmas sometime, my mom’s sort of planning on it.”

 

“Christmas? That’s for families. I’d feel, I don’t know…”

 

“You are family, Kara.”

 

Kara quickly changes the subject, “I’ve been thinking of putting together a portfolio. Of my pictures, you know? Start taking portraits, even. Apply for jobs. Maybe even at a newspaper. Dannie said he knows someone.”

 

“Have you been thinking any more about Europe? Kara?”

 

Kara just stares at him silently and keeps on walking, “How many times have you been love?”

 

He chuckles at that, “Never. Until you.”

 

“Don’t lie. You told me about those other two girls.”

 

“Come on, they were….I had sex with them. That’s not the same thing.”

 

“Meaning I’m different because we haven’t gone all the way?”

 

“No. Hey, what’s this all about? I love you. That’s what’s different.”

 

Kara nervously picks at her nail when she asks this question, “Have you ever been in love with a boy?”

 

“No.”

 

“But you’ve heard of it.”

 

“Of course. I mean, have I heard of people like that? Sure.”

 

“I don’t mean people like that. I just mean two people who fall in love with each other. Say, a boy and a boy out of the blue.”

 

“I don’t know anyone like that. But I’ll tell you this, there’s always some reason for it in the background.”

 

“So you don’t think it could just happen to somebody, to anybody?”

 

“No, I don’t. What are you saying? Are you in love with a girl?”

 

Kara stops and turns to him, “No.”

 

“Don’t you know I want to spend my life with you? Come to France with me. Let’s get married.”

 

“James, I’m not ready for that. I can’t just make myself…”

 

“What? Tell me.”

 

Kara turns to leave, “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

 

“Kara, wait!”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

Kara opens the door to her work building and rushes inside, so many thoughts about love and Cat and who she is, confusing her and discovering herself all at the same time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara doesn't think of James, she doesn't even think of home. All she thinks about is Cat and Cat's right next to her.

Cat is sitting in a booth in a diner having lunch with Lois and as she explains to Lois what’s been going on she tries to not get choked up about it.

 

“I found Carter’s hair brush underneath my pillow this morning. I---”

 

“How could he do that? How dare he? A morality what?”

 

“‘Clause’, he said,” Cat takes a sip from her drink.

 

Lois sits there with a cigarette in her hand, “Oh, Cat. If I am responsible in any way….”

 

Cat reaches her hand out and places it on Lois’ to stop her from saying anymore, “Don’t you dare. Don’t you ever.”

 

Sighing Lois moves on, “Well, I’ve got my eye on this little redhead who owns a steakhouse outside of Paramus. I’m talking serious Rita Hayworth redhead.”

 

Cat laughs, “Really? You think you got what it takes to handle a redhead?”

 

“You going somewhere?”

 

“West, I thought. At least for a few weeks until the hearing. What else am I gonna do?”

 

Lois puts her cigarette out and sighs again, “I know you don’t like driving alone, so...she’s young. Tell me you know what you’re doing, Cat.”

 

Cat shakes her head and smiles, “I don’t. I never did.”

 

Later that night Kara hears a knock on her door as she’s finishing up making dinner, wiping her hands on her apron she goes to the door to find Cat there.

 

“You’re landlady let me in,” Cat smiles and pushes a box across the floor into her apartment with her foot, “Merry Christmas. Open it.”

 

Kara smiles and bends down to open the box, inside she finds a brand new canon camera with an ample supply of film rolls. Kara takes the camera out of the box like it's the most precious thing she’s ever held in her hands, “Oh, Cat,” but that’s all Kara can get out before Cat crosses the threshold and asks to see her photographs. 

 

Cat stares at a wall of photographs as Kara stands in the background nervous, “They’re not very good, I mean I can do better.”

 

But Cat just stares at the picture Kara took of her that day when they bought her Christmas tree and she’s at a loss for words, she shakes her head to tell Kara she’s wrong, “It’s perfect.”

 

Cat spots a picture of a young Kara and suddenly thinks of Carter and how much she misses him, “Do you have anything in your icebox besides photo chemicals?”

 

“Oh yes,” Kara goes to the fridge and pulls out two cold beers but places them on the counter when she notices Cat crying from the arm of the chair in her living room. 

 

Kara goes to her side and places a hand on her shoulder and Cat just sniffs and puts a hand over hers. Kara decides to take her up to the roof so they can look at the city lights and so Cat can smoke a cigarette, “Is there any reason in I don’t know, fight it?”

 

“The injunction? No.”

 

Kara looks down at her hands defeated, “I feel kind of useless like I can’t help your or offer you anything.”

 

“It has nothing to do with you. I’m going away for a while.”

 

Kara looks up at her from where shes seated, “When? Where?”

 

“Wherever my car will take me. West. Soon. And I thought perhaps you might come with me. Would you?”

 

They stare at each other, the wind lightly blowing as they hold their coats closer to their bodies and Kara thinks without hesitation.

 

“Yes. Yes, I would,” a smile lacing her lips. 

 

And it begins to snow.

 

The next morning James follows Kara around her apartment as she packs, “But you don’t even know her!”

 

“You can forward any of my mail to Chicago, General Post. I’ve paid rent through February. I had a little extra money saved.”

 

“For our trip! Our trip, Kara. And now you’re...I don’t believe this is happening.”

 

“I can’t explain it. I just…”

 

“What? You’ve got one hell of a crush on this woman is what. You’re like a schoolgirl.”

“I do not. I just like her is all. I’m fond of anyone I can really talk to.”

 

“Nice, you know what I think? I think two weeks from now you’re going to be wishing that….she’s going to get tired of you and you’re going to wish that you had never---”

 

“You don’t understand!”

 

“Oh, I do! I understand completely. You’re in a trance.”

 

Kara stops, “I’m wide awake! I’ve never been more awake in my life. Why don’t you leave me alone?”

 

“Are we over, is that what this is?”

 

Sighing Kara packs the rest of her clothes, “That’s not what I’m saying. But why should I want to be with you when all we do is argue?”

 

“Say for one minute that you practically want to say goodbye because of some silly crush?”

 

“I didn’t say that. You said it.”

 

“You made me buy boat tickets! I got a better job for you. I asked you to marry me, for Christ sakes…”

 

“I never made you; I never asked you for anything.”

 

James puts his coat and jacket on and heads for the front door, “Maybe that’s the problem. I swear to you in two weeks you are going to begging me to forget this whole thing ever happened.”

 

James slams the door behind him and Kara just sighs and stares at the door then she’s back to making sure all her stuff is packed and she writes out a tag for her present to Cat and waits for her to arrive to pick her up for their trip. 

 

The moment Cat arrives at her door Kara is there to answer it, her suitcase in hand she locks her apartment door behind her and follows Cat down the stairs to her car where Cat chivalrously unlocks the trunk and takes her suitcase from her hand and places it into the trunk with her own suitcase. Kara gets into the passenger seat as Cat comes around and gets into the car, “Okay, ready?”

 

Kara smiles in delight, “Ready.”

 

Cat starts the engine and Christmas music pops up on the radio and Kara looks out her window as they begin their road trip. Kara marvels at all the towns on their trip and a few hours later they’re stopping at a diner for lunch, “I could get used to having a whole city to myself.”

 

Cat sips her coffee cup, “Mm.”

 

Kara sits there and smiles dressed in her red sweater and brown skirt and her little winter hat on her head. And Cat across from her in her green sweater and black skirt just smiles right back at her. Kara reaches for her bag and pulls out her present for Cat, “Here, for you. Merry Christmas.”

 

Cat gasps and takes it, “Oh, no you shouldn’t have.”

 

“Open it.”

 

Cat is met with a record she flips over and inspects it and Kara fills her in on it, “I played it for you on your piano at your house.”

 

“I remember that.”

 

Kara grabs her camera and as Cat looks at her to say thank you and Kara clicks the button, “Oh, no, don’t. I look a fright.”

 

“You do not, you look wonderful.”

 

Cat tries to shield her face from the camera and Kara pulls her hand away from her face and holds it for a minute, “Just like that.”

 

So Cat smiles and rests her chin on her fingers as Kara snaps another photo.

 

“Do you miss James?”

 

“No, I haven’t thought about him all day. Or of home really.”

 

“Home…”

 

They finish their food and coffee and Kara puts her camera away and soon they’re back on the road again. It soon becomes night while Cat still drives on and Kara is fast asleep in her seat and Cat reaches a hand over and pulls the blanket on Kara a little more snuggly. 

  
  


In the middle of the night Lois is awakened by a pounding on her front door, she finds a drunk Henry there.

 

“Let me speak to her.”

 

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be in Florida.”

 

“Well, I couldn’t do that because Henry would like to be with his mother for Christmas. Not that it’s any of your goddamn business. Now go get her I know she’s here.”

 

Lois looks at him in disgust, “You’ve got some nerve fucking coming around here. And no, she’s not here.” 

 

She’s goes to slam the door in his face but his hand stops it, “Well, that’s impossible. Because she’s not at home and she’s not with me. So she must be with you.”

 

“Yeah, you know, Henry, you have a point. You’ve spent ten years making damn sure her only point of reference is you---your job, your friends, your family.”

 

“Where is she damn it!? She’s still my wife Lois, she’s my responsibility.”

 

“You know that’s some way of showing it. Slapping her with an injunction. I’m closing the door.”

 

She goes to close the door but he stops her again, “I love her.”

 

“Well, I can’t help you with that.”

 

She finally closes the door and locks it and turns off the porch light leaving him to get back into his car and leave.

 

The next morning Kara gets dressed and heads to Cat’s motel room, knocking on the door before opening it she peaks in, “Cat?”

 

Cat call’s from the bathroom, “Kara is that you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Would you be a darling and fetch me my blue sweater? It’s from the big suitcase on the bed.”

 

“Um, okay,” Kara turns to the suitcase on the bed and gently moves her folded clothing until she finds the blue sweater. Lifting it out of the case she holds it to her nose and inhales the scent that is Cat. 

 

She moves a few things around when she spots a handgun at the bottom of Cat’s case.

 

“Hey slowpoke,” Cat shouts from the bathroom.

Kara rushes to cover it up as she grabs the blue sweater and goes to the bathroom door, “Found it.”

 

Cat in her robe with her touseled wet hair smiles from the bathroom door and grabs the sweater from Kara’s grip, “Thanks. You okay?”

 

Kara gulps at the state Cat is in, “Yeah I’m just suddenly starving.”

 

“I’ll be right out give me a few minutes.”

 

Back on the road again Kara can’t help but think of that gun she saw in Cat’s suitcase back at the hotel, munching on a sandwich Kara looks to Cat as she drives, “Do you feel safe? With me, I mean?”

 

“You’re full of surprises.”

 

“I mean, you’d tell me if something scared you and there was something I could do to help?”

 

“I’m not frightened, Kara.”

 

Kara nods and eats the rest of her sandwich in silence only stopping to make a little small talk for the rest of their trip. They wind up at a hotel where they book a presidential suite and well into the night they drink and Cat decides to apply her makeup to Kara’s face. First her lipstick and then her perfume. Kara’s record lightly plays in the background. They look at each other like they’re the only person in the world for them and the light caresses and giggles are so intentional you could swear they were already lovers.

 

Kara can’t sleep that night, she can’t help but watch Cat sleep from her own bed across the room. She sighs and rolls over and stares at the ceiling where sleep soon finds her. The next morning as they eat breakfast and drink coffee a man named Tommy tries to make small talk with them and tries to sell them some magazines but Kara can’t help but smile fondly at Cat as she looks at a map figuring out the rest of the way for their trip. Tommy unable to make a sell informs them that there’s a quicker route that will shave two hours off their drive. They finish their breakfast and bid him farewell as they continue on their road trip to Chicago.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My angel. Flung out of space.

 

They arrive at the Drake Hotel, the streets slick with rain. Their car is taken by the valet and they are shown to their rooms. The moment their bags are left and the bellhop leaves Cat crashes on the bed and falls asleep and Kara looks at her with a fondness and lets her rest. Later that evening they head to the dining area for dinner, the hostess greets them and Cat requests a table for two.

 

“Are you two staying at the hotel?”

 

Cat searches through her purse, “Yes, we’re room….”

 

“Room 312. Mrs. Grant,” Kara chimes in for her.

 

The hostess nods, “It’ll be just a moment Mrs. Grant.”

 

Cat looks at Kara with a small smile and winks at her and Kara blushes and turns away with a bashful smile. They enjoy the evening talking and undressing each other with their eyes.

 

The next morning before they leave Cat tries to make a phone call to Henry but quickly hangs up while Kara collects her mail from James. Then on the road again and off to another motel. 

 

That night as Kara sits in front of a mirror brushing her hair contentedly a glass of wine at her side, Cat rubs lotion into her skin in the bathroom. Sighing she gives herself one last look in the bathroom mirror and joins Kara in the bedroom. Dressed in her red bathrobe she saunters over to Kara and holds up a beer, “Happy new year.”

 

Kara picks up her glass of wine and clinks it with her glass bottle, “Happy new year.”

 

Cat takes a sip of her beer and places it on the desk in front of Kara as Kara continues to brush her hair. Cat places her hand on Kara’s shoulder and runs her fingers through Kara’s hair, “Henry and I never spend new year’s eve together. Always a business function. Always clients to entertain. I always spend new year’s alone. In crowds. I’m not alone this year.”

 

Kara looks at her with doe eyes in the mirror as her heart rate picks up at Cat running her fingers through her hair. Auld Lang Syne begins to play on the radio playing in the background. Kara rests her hand over Cat’s resting on her shoulder and smiles at the sad woman looking at her in the mirror. Cat keeps her eye contact as her other hand goes to the knot holding her bathrobe closed and pulls it open.

 

Never breaking eye contact Kara gulps and her heart seems to race even more and Cat leans down and finally, finally, presses her lips to Kara’s. They taste like beer and wine and a new year, they taste like the new year’s fireworks. Cat’s hand moves to the back of Kara’s head as she pulls her closer, their hands clasped against Kara’s chest. Kara can’t help but get immediately drunk off Cat’s kisses. As soon as they break for air Kara whispers, “Take me to bed.”

 

And Cat obliges, leading her with a hand on her lower back to one of their beds. Kara lays down and nervously watches as Cat’s perfectly manicured hands go to her own bathrobes rope and pulling it open. She’s never done anything like this before and if she’s being honest with herself all she’s ever done with James is kiss him. The sensations running through her are like electricity and she can tell already that Cat is going to be the end of her.

 

The coldness of the room brushes at her nipples the moment Cat has her robe open and all of her is on display. Her firm abs tensing and her nipples going hard and Cat just gasps as she marvels at how perfect Kara’s body is to her, “I never looked like that.”

 

Cat’s hand dances along Kara’s ribs leaving goosebumps in their wake and Kara blushes at Cat’s admiration of her body. Kara’s hand goes up to cradle Cat’s cheek as the older woman leans down to kiss her once more. Kara chases after her lips as Cat pulls away to say, “You’re trembling.”

 

Cat pulls back for a moment only to slip her own robe from her body and goes to reach for the bedside lamp but Kara stops her, “No, don’t. I want to see you.”

 

Cat acquiesces and kisses Kara again, lips savoring every sound and taste that comes from the younger woman beneath her. She kisses down to Kara breasts while Kara scratches her nails down her shoulders with how intensely this is all feeling to her. The further down Cat moves the wetter Kara feels herself growing. Gasping as Cat bites the inside of her thigh before moving her mouth to the other side. Meanwhile Kara holds her arm over her face, trying to stifle her moans.

 

Cat’s hand massages at Kara’s breasts as she kisses her way back up her body, Kara already panting brushes Cat’s hair out of her face. The intensity of her gaze is enough to light Kara’s body on fire and Cat presses her body into the younger woman’s, “My angel. Flung out of space.”

 

And it’s like a dam being released and Kara is consumed completely by Cat, their lips meeting once more in a tangled mess. In this moment Cat only wants to love and cherish and take care of Kara and Kara willingly lets her throughout the night.

 

The next morning Kara awakes with a smile on her face to see Cat standing looking out the window she props her head up on her hand and breaks the silence, “What town is this again?”

 

Cat startles, “This? Waterloo,” Cat laughs at that, “Isn’t that awful?”

 

They both laugh and slowly get ready for the day. As Kara is packing away their belongings in Cat’s car a message for Cat makes itself known to her. In a panic Cat runs to her car rummaging around for her suitcase.

 

“Cat what’s wrong? Cat!”

 

Cat finds her suitcase in the trunk and grabs her small handgun she hid at the bottom of the case. Kara’s eyes go wide, “Cat what are you doing with that? What happened? Cat you’re scaring me.”

 

Cat pushes open the hotel room door that was right next to theirs to be met with Tommy the man they met before who was supposedly a salesman still in his boxers and stuff hooked up to the wall recording them the night before.

 

“Where’s the tape you son of a bitch? How much is Henry paying for this, huh? I’ll double, triple what he’s paying you.”

 

“I’m sorry ma’am, but the tapes have already been sent to your husband.”

 

“That can’t be right.”

 

He puts on his pants and smirks at her, “My reputation rests on my efficiency, Mrs. Grant.”

 

Cat cocks the small gun and points it at the man, “How do I know you’re not lying?”

 

“You don’t ma’am.”

 

Cat points the gun at the spy equipment and pulls the trigger but nothing comes out and so she growls and throws the gun at it slowly walking passed Kara and handing her the crumpled up message. Kara stares down at what's written there and gasps, “How could you?”

 

Kara grabs the gun and turns to walk out the door, Tommy finishes belting his pants, “I’m a professional, Miss Danvers. It’s nothing personal.”

 

Kara joins Cat outside, tossing the gun in a trashcan, “Let's get out of here.”

 

Kara overhears Cat on the phone to Lois, “Lois, I don’t know what to do. I don’t have the strength.”

 

And guilt hits Kara so hard to have put Cat in this situation, to put her custody of Carter at risk. On the ride home they’re silently and Kara tries not to cry, Cat finally asks, “What are you thinking? Do you know how many times a day I ask you that?”

 

“I’m sorry. What am I thinking? I’m thinking I’m utterly selfish and I...don’t do this.”

 

“You had no idea, Kara. How could you have known?”

 

“And I should’ve said no to you, but I never say no. And it’s selfish, because....because I just take everything, and I don’t know anything, and I don’t know what I want, and how could I when all I ever do is say yes to everything?”

 

Cat pulls the car to the side of the road as Kara begins to cry and Cat scoots over to Kara’s side of the car and turns her towards her. Wiping away Kara’s tears Cat looks her in the eye, “I took what you gave willingly. It’s not your fault, Kara. Alright?”

 

Cat scoots back over to her seat and starts the car back on the road again to another hotel. Again that night Kara hears Cat on the phone to Lois, “You know, shattered, sickened.” No, no, I’m fine, thank you. Good night.”

 

Hanging up the phone as Kara enters the room Cat sighs and watches as Kara goes to lay down on her own bed but stops at Cat’s words, “You don’t have to sleep over there.”

 

Kara looks at her with a pout on her lips and quickly shuffles over to Cat’s bed, falling into her arms. Lightly being kissed by Cat like all that happened would disappear and it’s just the two of them in the world. And Cat consumes her again that night, cherishing every minute like it’ll be their last. And Kara should’ve known because she wakes up alone in bed the next morning but Lois is there instead.

 

“She’s gone?”

 

“Early this morning. Is she coming back?”

 

“No.”

 

“This is all my fault.”

 

“That’s nonsense….We should get going.”

 

Kara dresses and grabs her things, puffy red eyes and bags under her eyes. She can’t help but still feel like this is all her fault. No matter how much anyone says it isn’t her fault. So consumed by her guilt and her breaking heart she doesn’t eat that morning before her and Lois head out on the road.

 

“Why do you hate me? I haven’t done anything to you.”

 

“You really think I’ve flown halfway across the country to drive you back east because I hate you and want to see you suffer?”

 

“It’s for Cat, not for me…”

 

“That isn’t…”

 

“With you and Cat, what happened?”

 

“It’s completely different? I’ve known Cat since I was ten years old. It was give or so years ago. Summer. Late one night, my Ford...broke down near my mother’s house. We tried to stay up...but curled up together in my old twin bed. And that was it. For awhile. And then it changed. It changes. Nobody’s fault. So…”

 

“What?”

 

Lois pulls a letter out of her purse and in Cat’s handwriting it says,  _ Kara _ , Lois hands it over to her, “Here.”

 

Kara snatches it from her hands, it reads:

 

_ Dearest, there are no accidents, and he would’ve found us one way or another. Everything comes full circle. Be grateful it was sooner rather than later. You’ll think it harsh of me to say so, but no explanation I offer will satisfy you. Please don’t be angry when I tell you that you seek resolutions and explanations because you’re young. But you will understand this one day. And when it happens, I want you to imagine me there to greet you, our lives stretched out ahead of us, a perpetual sunrise. But until then, there must be no contact between us. I have much to do, and you, my darling, even more. Please believe that I would do anything to see you happy. And so, I do the only thing I can. I release you.  _

 

_ -Cat _

 

The rest of the ride home is quiet and even when Kara wakes in the backseat on the way home she even spots Lois crying. Maybe for herself or maybe for them both or maybe for Cat. Kara mostly sleeps and barely eats and her heart breaks as she misses Cat. When she finally arrives home she begins developing the pictures she took on their trip. One of Cat asleep after they made love makes her heart hurt. She goes to her phone and tries to call Cat, hanging up the moment she picks the phone up. The second time she manages to dial and Cat picks up the other line, “Hello?”

 

“Cat?”

 

Cat doesn’t answer, she just as heartbroken as Kara, the sound of her voice breaking her heart. But she doesn’t respond, she waits a minute and then hangs up. Kara closes her eyes at that and whispers into the phone as if Cat could still hear her, “I miss you. I miss you.”

 

Kara tries to distract herself by keeping busy, painting her apartment, she dumps James, and finally takes Dannie up on his job offer. Meanwhile, Cat tries to see a psychotherapist and play nice with the in-laws so she can finally see Carter but it’s taking it’s toll on her.

 

Lois hands her a cup of tea, “I don’t think I can keep this up, Lois. How many lunches must I have with them? And every night I come home without him. To what, to this?”

 

“And what about Kara?”

 

Cat looks at her with puffy eyes, “What about her?”

 

“Have you heard anything?”

 

“No. It’s been over a month since she tried to call. There’s nothing. I wish….have you heard something?”

 

“From Kara? No. She must’ve started her job at the Times, though.”

 

Cat shakes her head and sighs, “I should have said, ‘Kara...wait.’”

 

“I should go.”

 

“No, no, you don’t…”

 

“I should.”

 

Cat walks her to the door and bids her good night. The next day Cat takes a cab to the city for her meeting with the lawyers and Henry. She spots Kara crossing the street, hair cut a little shorter, dressed in red and walking with a little more confidence and Cat marvels at the sight of her.

 

Cat’s meeting goes exactly the way she figured it’d go as Henry’s lawyer is about to say that they will grant sole custody to him her lawyer interjects.

 

“Now wait a minute, her psychotherapist is perfectly satisfied with her recovery from the events of the winter, asserting she is more than capable of caring for her own child. She’s had no further contact with the girl in question, and we have sworn depositions from two psychiatrists that---”

 

“May I speak?”

The room quiets as they all look at Cat.

 

“I won’t deny the truth of what’s contained in those tapes...Henry I want you to be happy. I didn’t give you that. I...I failed you. I mean, we both could have given more, but we gave each other Carter, and that is the most breathtaking, the most generous of gifts. So why are we spending so much time trying to keep him from each other? Now, what happened with Kara...I wanted. And I will not deny it, or say that I...But I do regret, and I grieve for the mess we are about to make of our child’s life. We, Henry, are both responsible. So I think I….we should set it right. Now, I think that Henry should have custody of Carter. Now I’m no martyr, I have no clue what is best for me. But I do know, and I feel it in my bones, what is best for my son. Now, I want visits with him, Henry. I don’t care if they’re supervised. I just want them to be regular,” Cat stands with tears in her eyes and grabs her coat, “Now there was a time when i would have done almost anything, I would have locked myself away...to keep Carter with me. But what use am I to him...to us, if I’m living against my own grain? So that’s the deal. I won’t...I cannot negotiate anymore. You take it or leave it. But if you leave it, we go to court. And if we go to court, it’ll get ugly. And we’re not ugly people, Henry.”

 

And Cat sobs and leaves as quickly as she can, her lawyer trying to follow after her but she doesn’t bother to stop, she just rushes out of there as quickly as she can.

 

Over the next few days Cat comes to some sort of closure about her giving in to Henry and their arrangement. But she’s also relieved as she tries to find the words to write in a letter to Kara. The letter is hand delivered to the secretary at the Times to give to Kara. And with all of work Kara doesn’t pay it any mind until the end of the night when she’s trying to type up an article for the magazine. The letter reads:

 

_ Dearest Kara, would you possibly be free to meet me for tea this evening? Ritz Tower Hotel, Friday, April 17, 6:30pm. I understand if you cannot. _

_ -Cat _

 

But Kara just crumples it up and throws it in the trashcan next to her desk. Out of sight, out of mind. And she goes back to writing her article. But she shows up Friday anyway. Much to Cat’s surprise, a small hopeful smile lacing her lips at the sight of Kara ever the woman sitting at their table waiting. Cat walks up to the table nervous, “I wasn’t sure you’d come. It’s nice of you to see me.”

 

Kara snaps at her, “Don’t say that.”

 

“Do you hate me, Kara?”

 

“No. How could I hate you?”

 

Cat looks at her like that’s the first time she’s ever heard Kara tell her no.

“So Lois tells me you’re thriving. You have no idea how pleased I am for you. And you look very fine, you know? As if you’ve suddenly blossomed. Is that what comes from getting away from me?”

 

“No.”

 

Cat just marvels at the authority and confidence that emanates from Kara now and she can’t seem to take her eyes off of her.

 

Kara catches that, “What?”

 

“Nothing. Henry and I are selling the house and I’ve taken an apartment on Madison Avenue.”

 

Cat offers her a cigarette but again Kara says, “No, thank you.”

 

“And a job, believe it or not. I’m gonna work at a furniture house on 4th Avenue as a...buyer.”

 

“Have you seen Carter?”

 

“Once or twice. He’s living with Henry for now. It’s the right thing. Anyway, the apartment’s a nice big one. It’s big enough for two. I was hoping you might like to come live with me, but I guess you won’t. Would you?”

 

“No, I don’t think so.”

 

“I’m meeting some people at the Oak Room at 9:00, if you want to have dinner. If you change your mind, I-I think you’d like them.”

 

Kara meets Cat’s gaze as they just stare at each other and Cat has a look of the utmost love on her face as she never looks away from her. 

 

“Well...that’s that,” and Cat just looks at her with tears in her eyes and lets her wall down, “I love you.”

 

And before Kara can respond she hears her name being called from across the room, “Kara! What do you know? I knew you looked familiar.”

 

“Winn.”

 

“Gee, it’s great to see you, Kara. It’s been months.”

 

“Winn, this is Cat Grant.”

 

He extends his hand to shake hers, “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

“Well, hey, Kara me and a bunch of the guys are heading down to Phil’s for a party if you’d like to come?”

 

“Of course, I’ll come I just have---”

 

“I should go, I have a few calls to make before dinner anyway.”

 

“Are you sure?

 

And with that Cat smiles, “Of course.”

 

Kara looks to Winn, “Can I catch a ride?”

 

“Sure, no problem.”

 

Cat places her hand on Kara’s shoulder before she leaves, “You two have a wonderful night.”

 

After Cat walks off and Winn goes to make sure their ride is on the way Kara goes to the restroom to splash cold water on her face, breathing heavily with emotion Kara can’t let this night end without her being at Cat’s side. But she goes to the party even if for only a little while, she drinks a beer and see’s James there dancing with some girl. She listens to some old friends talk but she can’t help but feel lonely and out of place at the party. 

 

She grabs her coat and grabs a taxi back to the hotel and heads for the Oak Room. She spots Cat seated at a table with a few people and she slowly makes her way towards the table. Everyone around them seems to blur out of focus and their eyes meet from across the room., just like when they met. Cat has a smirk on her face like she knew that Kara would show up eventually, if not tonight then another night. 

 

The look in Kara’s eyes says everything, with confidence her eyes answer back at her, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this. Even though the majority of the dialogue is the same in the movie I've tried to switch some of it up. I hope I can bring myself to re-edit this and maybe get a beta for it. Do go check out the actual Carol movie or read the book Carol or the Price of Salt.


End file.
